Looks
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: One-shot. In which Chuubou notices something he thinks should be brought to Sena's attention, and Sena is not as oblivious as everyone thinks.


FASH: Here's another random one-shot I thought up, based off of a scribbly drawing I did out of boredom. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Oh ho ho, if I owned it, you'd know it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Chuubou knew he wasn't the most insightful member of Team Japan, but with his infatuated observations of his idol, there were some things that even he couldn't miss.

Sena was naive and trusted people far too much.

Oh don't get him wrong, of course Chuubou knew that his immaculate Sena-sempai would be nice and kind-hearted and full of trust in his team mates, but not to the point where Sena couldn't even realize he was in terrible danger!

'Sena-sempai, how can you miss these intense looks that others throw your way so often! If you're not careful, something bad will surely happen!' He tried to telepathically warn the older boy as the entire group walked out of the hotel to get some lunch.

Sadly, Sena seemed to be unable to read his thoughts.

Chuubou had been observing Sena long enough to notice some of the things that happened around his beloved idol. He hadn't been too concerned about it at first either, a couple intense looks could be forgotten or regarded as a competitive look, but for some reason Sena was on the receiving end of fierce looks a lot. Too many times for it to just be because their team mates thought of Sena as a rival.

And his poor idol seemed oblivious to it all, completely unaware that nearly half of their team were plotting his demise.

Or at least that's what Chuubou thought they were doing.

'I must warn Sena-sempai of the oncoming danger! I must make sure Sena-sempai is prepared should anyone ever decide to lash out! And most importantly-'

"I WILL PROTECT SENA-SEMPAI!" He shouted for good measure, wanting all those who'd been sending Sena those looks of theirs to know that he knew what was going on.

Sena, who'd been calmly walking beside him, jumped and flinched at the outburst before turning to him, holding a hand to his heart unsteadily while everyone else curiously turned to look at the spectacle.

"Um... Of course I trust you'll protect me when you're on the line Chuubou-kun." Sena said once he'd managed to gather his wits.

"I will protect you even when we're not on the field!" Chuubou stated, not as loud, but with the same amount of conviction.

Sena blinked and looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to find a reason why Chuubou would need to protect him when they weren't playing football. "Pardon?"

"Surely you've noticed Sena-sempai! Surely you're not completely oblivious! You must have noticed by now all the looks half the people on this team send your way!"

Hardly any of the players who were always giving Sena those looks had the decency to blush.

"Looks?" Sena repeated curiously and the younger boy nodded.

"Yes! They look at you so ardently, it could almost rival murderous intent!"

"Oh, those looks." Sena sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just try and ignore them to the best of my ability."

Several more people blushed.

"Why do you ignore them Sena-sempai? You must confront them about this and come to an understanding, otherwise they may strike when you least expect it."

"I'd rather not confront anyone about this. Besides, even if one of them wants to... 'Strike' at me, they'll have to go through everyone else before they can do it."

At that all the people who'd been giving Sena the looks blushed lightly, much to Chuubou's confusion.

"I do not understand."

"That's alright. Maybe you'll understand everything in a year or two." Sena patted his hair fondly. "But for now, trust me, ignorance is bliss."

Sena began walking forward and everyone slowly started back up again.

'This does not make sense. Would all the others protect Sena-sempai from one person just because they alone want to be the one to challenge Sena-sempai? But if that is true, then no one will be able to protect Sena-sempai if someone is able to beat all of his competitors!'

Chuubou frowned at the thought and quickly rushed back to Sena's side.

"Although you may have many other protectors, please allow me to be your last line of defence!" He entreated with a bow and Sena chuckled lightly.

"Alright, if it makes you happy."

"Alright!" Chuubou pumped a fist into the air. "I shall train even harder to protect you until even Gaou-sempai cannot pass by me to get to you!"

"Th-thanks."


End file.
